Weapons
Here you can find the listings of Weapons per class. Class & Character Specific Weapons Click on the class below to see the list of class specific armor * Bard * Knave * Mystic * Priest * Swordsman * Fist For a category overview click here To go to the Armor page click here Table overview Here is a listing of weapons that is equipable by all classes. The items that are obtained via Credits are listed at the end of this page, click here Level Picture Sort Name Stats How 1 One-Handed Blunt Crummy Stick 10-10, 0.8sec Vendor 1 One-Handed Pierce Not So Special Boom 5-5, 1sec, Effect:Anniversary Fireworks(5%) Chance to shoot off fireworks on an attack that hits it's target Event 1 One-Handed Blunt Weighted Stick 12-12, 1sec, HP+3, Str+1, Sta+1 Quest 5 One-Handed Sword Steamy Mug 14-14, 1sec Event 6 One-Handed Sword Dead Snake Dead Snake Enchantments 11-11, 1sec, Str+1 Drop 7 One-Handed Pierce Dark Dagger 13-13, 0.9sec, Mana+2, Dex+2 Craft 10 One-Handed Blunt Farmers Pick 12-12, 1.2sec, Sta+1 Vendor 10 One-Handed Blunt Dead Sea Snake 12-12, 1sec, Str+1, Sta+1, Int+1, Dex+1 Quest 10 One-Handed Sword Chicken Leg Chicken Leg Enchantments 13-13, 1sec, Str+2 Drop 13 One-Handed Blunt Simplistic Torch Simplistic Torch Enchantments 12-12, 1.1sec, Str+1, Dex+1, not mystic or priest Drop 13 One-Handed Sword The Imp Catcher 20-20, 0.9sec, HP+30, Mana+30, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, EartRes+2 Event 20 One-Handed Blunt Puppet Torcher 25-25, 0.9sec, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+2, Effect:Fire(15%) decreases HP by 10 Event 20 Two-Handed Pierce Super Heart Staff 17-17, 1sec, 12 AR, HP+80, Mana+90, Str+1, Sta+2, SpiRes+15 Event 30 Two-Handed Blunt Lesser Pumpkin Staff 18-18, 1sec, 10 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+3, FireWatEartAirSpiRes+3 Event 30 One-Handed Blunt Undercooked Winter Ham 28-28, 1sec, HP+50, Mana+60, Str+5, Sta+6, Int+5, Dex+3, WatRes+1,EartRes+2,SpiRes+5 Event 40 One-Handed Sword Balloon Sword 15-15, 1sec, Str+1 Quest 40 Two-Handed Sword Greasy Giant Butter Knife 20-20, 1sec, HP+50, Mana+50, Sta+5, FireRes+5 Quest 40 Two-Handed Blunt Grave Keeper Grave Keeper Enchantments 24-24, 1sec, SpiRes+4 Drop 42 One-Handed Sword Superior Lightened Broadsword 23-23, 1.1sec, HP+25, Mana+5, Str+3, Sta+3, not mystic Craft 50 One-Handed Sword Ghostly Blade 48-48, 1.1sec, HP+300, Mana+1000, Str+5, Dex+10, SpiRes+10, SpellDmg+3% Event Table Overview Credit Items These items are obtained via Credits Level Picture Sort Name Stats 1 One-Handed Sword Scratch 15-15, 1sec, HP+15, Mana+15 1 One-Handed Sword Pointy Metal 17-17, 0.9sec, HP+25, Mana+40, Str+5, Int+3 1 One-Handed Sword Sanguine Chaos 18-18, 1sec, HP+60, Mana+60, Sta+5, FireRes+5 1 One-Handed Sword Classic Blade 20-20, 0.9sec, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+7, Sta+5, Int+1 1 One-Handed Sword Saol Sword 22-22, 1sec, HP+55, Mana+55, Str+6, Sta+5, FireRes+3 1 One-Handed Sword Celestial Wand 24-24, 0.9sec, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+3, Sta+2, Int+4, Dex+3, Tick:HP+50& mana+50, SpellDmg+3% 1 One-Handed Sword Turbine Chaos 25-25, 1sec, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+7, Sta+7, MeleeCrit+5% 25 One-Handed Sword Miwa Fan 18-18, 0.7Sec, HP+100, Mana+150, Str+4, SpellDmg+5% 25 One-Handed Sword Chikara Fan 18-18, 0.7Sec, HP+150, Mana+100, Str+4, MeleeDmg+7% 25 Two-Handed Pierce Cotton Swab 34-34, 1sec, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5 35 Two-Handed Sword Skeletal Blade 31-31, 1.2sec, HP+500, Mana+500, Str+9, Sta+9, Int+9, Dex+9 , SpiRes+7 40 One-Handed Sword Swift Falchion 30-30, 0.8sec, HP+400, Mana+250, Str+15, Dex+10, MeleeCrit+7%, MeleeDmg+5% __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Weapons